Uncivilised Sid RWBY
by SharpeFate71
Summary: It was Ruby's idea to play the game but now they are trapped inside. Short story's of Team RWBY and others as they are sent into the Civilization Games and struggle with governing, wars, politics and... Gandhi.
1. Chapter 1 - World Meeting

**Uncivilised Sid RWBY**

 **This is inspired by a YouTube video I saw Civ 5: The Great War by Door Monster. Check it out, its very funny, and I hope to make more later. And as you read this you may come across highlighted words, think of them as part of the game like when a war is declared or new player is found an icon scrolls down one side of the screen.**

 **Chapter 1 First Meeting**

After many years, **Ruby Rose, Queen of the kingdom of Red Like Roses** had finally brought the world leaders together "Welcome friends, sisters and Weiss"

 **Weiss, The Ice Queen of the kingdom of Shnee** says "Hay..."

Ruby continues the introduction "And strangers of distant lands, friends of old and new, we welcome one and all to the world's first... First World Congress Meeting. And together, I'm positive we can overcome our world's problems."

 **Yang, the burning Empress of Xiao Long** jumped up excited "Your Right Ruby, big sis is with you all the way"

Ruby nods to her sister "First order of business, I first would like to propose a standing army tax"

 **The kingdom of Xiao Long has denounced the kingdom of Red Like Roses.**

Ruby was struck with shock at Yang's action "Yang! What was that?"

Yang crossed her arms "It is clear that your proposal is a direct attack on our interests."

 **Blake, High Chancellor of the nation Belladonna** raised her hand "I'd like to propose a science funding to help lesser developed kingdoms move up to be equal" Blake glares at Weiss.

Weiss takes notice "What? Why are you looking at me?"

Blake points at Weiss "You know why, miss I'm more advanced while everybody is still in the renaissance era."

Ruby then realised something important "Wait, who is the host? Who found all world leader first?"

Yang let out a small sigh "ahh, who do you think?

 **Kamehameha of Polynesia** Rises his hand and casually wives to the girls at the other side of the table.

"Err. he was obviously going to be the host because of his deep-sea crossing perk at the early stage" Yang said.

Ruby ensures the others "I'm sure it will be fine. Ok, what would you like to propose first Kamehameha?"

 **Kamehameha Proposes a ban on crabs**

All nations of RWBY yell out "WHAT IS THE POINT OF THAT!?"

* * *

Nothing really progressed for the world in the first world meeting, but this meeting was not the beginning and it shall not be the end. preserved in the history books the world's great struggles shall be told in detail. But for now, all fourteen nations have agreed not to give up. The fourteen nations that have met are.

 **Ruby Rose, Queen of the kingdom of Red Like Roses**

 **Weiss, The eternal Ice Queen of the kingdom Shnee**

 **Blake, high chancellor of the nation of Belladonna**

 **Yang of the empire of Xiao Long**

 **Kamehameha of the great adventurers of Polynesia**

 **Gandhi the immortal God King, ruler of the great and terrible eternal empire of greater India**

 **Harun al-Rashid ruler of the Icey tundra, north Arabian**

 **Napoleon of I'm not short Republic of France**

 **Elizabeth, Queen of the sun never rising**

 **Enrico Dandolo, Kingdom of We have the Moneys of Venice**

 **Gustavus Adolphus, King of CheeseLand**

 **George Washington, let us make America great with walls**

 **Catherine of the great wide desert of Russia**

 **Ramesses II, the great fast builders who make all the best stuff first**

 **END**

 **to be honest, I never have a game with Kamehameha because no matter what he will always be the host. am I right?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Never outnumbered

**Uncivilised Sid RWBY**

 **Chapter 2**

"Archers advance!" Yang yelled as her spear and archer units began to march into the fog of war and through the thick woods, Ruby's Cavalry units quickly joined with Yang's forces.

Ruby joined on horseback with Yang and voiced her concerns "Are you sure about this?"

Yang felt confident to declare war on Weiss "Barbarians stole a settler and a worker from me, Weiss took them and refused to return them, don't worry sis we will just scare her and take them back then agree to peace."

Ruby still felt at odds "it's just since the classical first war, we lost contact with her for the past thousand years. I feel bad that our reunion is with an army"

At the end of the forest, Yang and Ruby's army made it to the border and declared war by crossing it.

 **Yang has declared war on Weiss**

 **Ruby has declared war on Weiss**

Lined across the farmland and three spaces away from Weiss's capital city, yang gave her terms of surrender "Hay! Ice Queen! I demand you return my people or your lands will suffer severe pillaging!"

Weiss then appeared on the city walls "Long time no see. Yang, Ruby, how could you?"

Ruby shrugs her shoulders "Sorry Weiss, but Yang offered to give me one of her silk supplies for my cavalry units."

Weiss sighs "If you do not withdraw your forces I'll have to meet you on the battlefield."

Yang grins and waves her hands as a bring it on gesture "It is war, we monger it!" Yang yelled.

Weiss glares at the enemy army then disappeared behind her walls, Yang and Ruby waited a moment for Weiss to make her move. Then an unfamiliar sound started behind the gate, Yang and Ruby looked at each other with confusion. The city gates opened and Weiss charged out on top of a tank, Weiss stopped at the head of Yang's army.

Yang and Ruby stepped back with shock while in the shadow of the tank, Ruby then politely says "Well... You first Yang."

Yang slams her fist into her hand "I will not be intimidated. Archers, FIRE!" Yang's archer draw, locked and fired. most arrows missed, the arrows that hit bounced off while Weiss's expression makes no change. Weiss immediately retaliated, her tank fired with a great gush of dust and a loud bang as Ruby jumps for cover and yang dives to the ground.

 **Archer Unit Destroyed**

One entire unit of archers was wiped out, Weiss then sat back and says "Your move"

Yang and Ruby then poke their heads up, "What are we to do?" Ruby says.

Yang nods "Follow my lead." They both stand up and Yang yelled "Hay Weiss! Let's talk surrender!"

Weiss was pleased "I knew you would see reason."

Yang waved her hands "No, No. your surrender Weiss!"

Ruby and Weiss say over each other "What?"

Yang stutters "Y-you're outnumbered!"

Weiss pauses for a second with confusion "What! I have a tank, people with tanks are never outnumbered!"

Ruby tugs Yang "What are you doing? It's not working."

Yang pokes Ruby with her elbow "I don't know help me"

Weiss lost all patience "Runaway now and I will not run you down."

Ruby grabbed Yang's arm and began to pull "Great Deal! Let's take it Yang." Yang was hesitant but accepted defeat,

Weiss the took a sigh of relief "Ha finally, Hopefully, no more problems from here on."

 **Belladonna has stolen technology from Shnee**

Weiss slaps her hand into her face "aww come on Blake!"

* * *

 **id like to take a moment and say that their is a world of remnant map in the steam workshop for the game. its a great map but very little resources and missing a couple things, it needs a little more really. There's hardly any steel and almost no oil or coal, plus good luck trying to get your hands on** **Uranium** **. if anyone can edit that map please just add more resources.**

 **Still fun map, I played as japan and conquered all that Anima had to offer.**

* * *

And if you have a chance, come and looked at my AU story, RWBY Hero's Rebellion. id really love to have some feed back on the story.


	3. Chapter 3 - So it Begins… Again

**Uncivilised Sid RWBY**

 **Chapter 3 So it Begins… Again**

Tensions are high worldwide

The nations are divided by three factions, faction one is the RWBY ALLIANCE OF TEAM RWBY LEAD BY RUBY ROSE, the second is the greater immortal God kingdom of Gandhi the great and terrible tyrant and the third and final... Is Egypt... They just build stuff really and don't do much else. Anyway, it seems that the sixth great war is inevitable so the RAOTRLBRR (Try saying that, Ruby dears you...) leaders gather to discuss plans for peace or war with GIGKOGTGATT. (That one I didn't even try to say)

Arguing filled the negotiations table, Gandhi is not present.

Ruby Rose stood up from the table "That's enough people, enough. Now Blake, what can your intelligence service say of Gandhi's capital?"

Blake then stands with classified papers "Gandhi has ten nukes... All of them in range of eight capital cities. Mostly because all of us and our allies built around his empire... He is also building the Kremlin..."

Weiss heard a whistle from her pocket, she pulled out her scroll "Wait Gandhi has issued a world proclamation." Weiss says.

Everyone was on edge "What did he say?" Ruby whispers

"He says and I quote, nobody settle near me, ever, or I will invade you. Seriously don't" Weiss reads out.

Ruby had a moment of relief. "Well, it looks like we can delay the war for a short time."

While Yang brushed her heir nervously "Well actually, you see... I need the whales"

Everyone on the table looked at Yang and said the same thing "Yang don't even think about it."

Yang stands up in protest "But it's taken my settlers twelve turns to get to the coast"

Blake walked up and grabbed Yang's shoulder "Yang it's not worth it!" She yelled.

Yang scoffed "Easy for you to say, I lost my crabs and you have whales plus currently on we love the King day."

Weiss then approached Yang too but begging "Yang, I will give you a whale, screw it I'll give you two. just send the settlers somewhere else, please for the love of gods"

Yang shook her head "I'd rather not let my kingdom become dependent on the aid of others."

Ruby seemed irritated by this "Aid of others-? Yang, it's a Whale, not Uranium, you're doing this on purpose aren't you?!"

Blake on Yang's right takes a deep breath "Ok, Yang think about this ok. On one hand, you have Whales from us and few more years of life..."

Weiss on Yang's left then buts in "ON the other hand! death, destruction by a great and terrible tyrants hellfire. Choose wisely Yang..."

Yang thought about this, for a moment.

 **The Kingdom of Xiao Long has established a new settlement.**

Everybody's jaws in the room dropped to their feet with shocked eyes wide steering at Yang.

Yang still did not comprehend what she had done "HaHa, I shall name this new Colony, **Be Like Yang, Crush His Wang!** "

Gandhi will take that as a direct insult upon himself.

 **Gandhi has publicly denounced Yang**

Yang did not take that well "Oh, well that's how you want to play?"

 **Yang has publicly denounced Gandhi**

Ruby then received a call from allies saying Gandhi is amassing an army for an attack. Blake was receiving the same reports from her spy's. Ruby and Blake looked at each other and nod "So it begins" they both say at once.

While Weiss sprints, sprints to the doors, Ruby yells out "Weiss Wait! Where are you going?!"

Weiss opened the doors and briefly looked back to the others "I've got a new bunker in my capital. my people, VaultTec called it Vault68. So, I'll see you all in fifty thousand years, OK. Ok, byeeee."

* * *

And so the world fell into, fallout.

Ruby, Yang and Blake held out as best they could to the very end with their allies and survived the war. they finally made peace with Gandhi by completely blaming Yang. She reacted by denouncing everyone. Plus, Weiss locked herself into her new safe vault, Vault68 with her 999 other survivors. She was also very, very surprised when she was locked inside.

The history books of the world leaders are epic. They tell of the world united to recover humanity after the devastating events of the war. However, we do wish the history books were about avoiding that catastrophe to begin with. Thank you Yang.

* * *

 **New player added**

 **Three-time Nobel, peace prize winner, Genghis Khan... Really?**

 **Boudicca and the kingdom of combat skirts, even with the men**

* * *

 **Well that took some time. sorry about that, my iPad crashed and I lost 3 chapters of this and 2 chapters from my other works.**

 **I also hope you got the Fallout joke I put in too. But now I want to make a fanfiction of the entire cast of RWBY locked in a vault. slowly going mad with the same people and the same hallways as the days go one by one. Unable to do anything at all with no privacy from one another. Realizing how much they hate the small things that seem massive to them now.**

 **hope you enjoyed it,** **please leave a review, favorite and follow. and if you see any mistakes please just PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Building Priorities

**Uncivilised Sid RWBY Chapter 4 Building Priorities**

The world is at war... Again

Blake was trying to defend her lands being pillaged. Death, smoke and destruction all across her country as her outnumbered army tried desperately to save what was left of the land, saving workers from enslavement and doing their best to keep Gustavus Adolphus's ranged units away from her cities.

Meanwhile, team CRDL were admiring their new great wonder, the great cathedral. Cardin Winchester closely inspected the details of his structure "Look at that… The arches. The way the ceiling curves toward the center it's so very, gothic." He was very proud of what he built.

Russel Thrush had a memory come back to him but couldn't remember how important it is "Hay where we supposed to build something else first?" he says.

Dove and Sky took no notice "If you can't remember it then it can't have been very important" they said.

On the front lines, Yang was standing on the edge of her border looking at the English fleet lined across the shore bombarding her units and cities. Waiting for CRDL infantry that will never come. English Bombers also darkened the sky while Yang was searching through her scroll. Yang looked over her shoulder and watched the explosions desolate the land "Time to end this" Yang says, she calls her enemy "Hello? Yes Elisabeth... Yes... Yes, I'll agree with the trade agreement with England... I'll agree, just stop saying it over and over!"

 **Elisabeth has made peace with Yang**

Meanwhile, Ren and Nora where at peace too in the gardens of a new temple they had constructed together. They sit among friends such as Enrico Dandolo and Genghis Khan the ever merciful. Nora breathes the fresh green air with a hint of tea leaves while Ren was meditating but could not concentrate. he asks "Nora... Were we supposed to send something to Ruby later?"

Nora just shrugged then she herself realised the importance "Wait… Ya, we were supposed to send 200Gold to Ruby." They both realise the payment is overdue but figured Ruby will be ok... Probably.

Back at the front lines, Napoleons Republic cavalry charged over Ruby's border but she was ready. Ruby was confident for victory, she stood with four pikemen units against six cavalry units. She called out "Stand ready my loyal men, to victory!" They all cheer and the cavalry draws closer and closer then silence.

 **Pikemen unit disbanded**

 **Pikemen unit disbanded**

Ruby turned to look at her units but two of them have disappeared, they disbanded because she couldn't afford to keep them.

Upon realising the wide debt of her kingdom and the sudden impending defeat all she can say is "Son of a Bit-/" Ruby was interrupted by load hooves trampling through her and across her fields.

 **Pikemen unit disbanded**

 **Pikemen unit destroyed**

Again, meanwhile Pyrrha was showing her kingdoms neighbor President Jaune the new wonder, the Taj Mahal she had built. Pyrrha walked Jaune to the front "So here it is. Isn't, it lovely?"

Jaune was impressed "Great work and you built it before Egypt, that's cool."

Pyrrha had joy/hope with a little frustration for Jaune to notice the signs "Ya, isn't it fab? It took great cost and a lot of time, but I built it." Pyrrha kept her smile and held her hands together, she then noticed Jaune was daydreaming a little. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Jaune seemed upset about it "It's just, I can't stop thinking about Weiss"

Pyrrha felt something snap inside but managed to keep her smile. She tilted her head and leans in towards Jaune, "oh, You Know Jaune. In Earth world, they say that the Taj Mahal is the greatest monument to Love, ever built, ever…" she tried to change the subject back to her building, her smile turned into a very wide sadistic smile showing her white teeth with a little twitch in her left eye.

Jaune turned and faced Pyrrha while he grabbed both her shoulders, they both looked into each other's eyes. Pyrrha expression was gone, her heart started to beat faster, her cheeks flush red. She was thinking, Is this it? Has he finally realised?

Jaune then whispered "Caravels…"

Pyrrha's heart then stopped painfully for a second "Caravels?" She says.

Jaune was suddenly freaking out "I said to Weiss I just needed to build this Caravel then id send help"

Pyrrha remembered the war too, she asks "How could you forget something like that?!"

Jaune yelled "I don't know, I just started working on a university after and I forgot to build an anti-air gun or something!"

The final moments of the war had come. Ruby had taken what units she had to her ally Weiss to stop Gandhi's siege on her capital. They push Gandhi's units one space away from the city, Ruby and Weiss set up a wall of units to directly face Gandhi's army that rush close together leaving no spaces between them. The two girls were going to be overwhelmed but Yang had brought two machine gun units to Gandhi left with two artilleries' as support.

As they close in, Gandhi was preparing for a counterattack but was surprised to see Blake to take a risk and counter attack herself. She had parachuted herself and three other units to Gandhi's right, now he's boxed in and it seems **the invincible fire legion of death to all foreigners** has met its match.

The battle raged on and Gandhi noticed that he didn't have enough units to take the city at this point. So, he wisely retreats and the RWBY nations cheer in victory. Until they looked up and saw a single shadow of the bomber overhead. Ruby then Yelled, "Jaune quick, shoot it down before it's too late!" They could tell it was a nuke but there was just silence. Ruby looked around "Wait… Weiss where is Jaune?"

Weiss looked to the ground in shame, Blake wasted no time to parachuted out and abandon them. With no hope to stop the bomber Yang holds Ruby's hand and says, "Happy we love the King day sis"

Ruby takes Yang's arm "You too sis, You too"

* * *

No one knows how the hell they survived that nuke. Again, the history books show the great determination and courage of the RWBY nations to see the war through. On a side note, the books also show their complete disability to avoid a war to begin with. Everybody still blamed Yang at first. They also blamed the rest of their new allies for not prioritising Military while AT WAR!

* * *

 **New players added**

 **The Peoples Republic of Winchester lead by the commander and chief lord Cardin and his three somewhat loyal knights. Sir Sky who's it, Sir Dove of who cares and Sir Russel is full of Thrush.**

 **Ren and Nora run a single and peaceful settlement as joint mayors of the green and pleasant land of Kuroyuri. That's sweet :)**

 **High Matriarch Pyrrha of the pure Nikos tribes**

 **President Jaune and his trusted VP Pumpkin Pete serve the United Arc states.**


	5. Chapter 5 - You must pick a side

**Uncivilised Sid RWBY Chapter 5 You must pick a side**

An emergency meeting was assembled in Ruby's capital for the political tensions between allies. Ruby, Blake and Weiss sat around a desk, discussing the situation until Yang bursts into the room "What is it?! City Unhappiness?! Food shortage?! Possibly mod Zombies or Gandhi!? PLEASE let it be zombies and not Gandhi, please, please, please!" Yang says repeatedly with fear, she has learned her lesson not to mess with him. Yang then gasps ready to faint "Ghhaa, is it… Zombie Gandhi?" Yang hates mods.

Ruby ensures her sister "Don't worry Yang, were just talking about the political odds between Greece and China."

Yang took a breath of relief "sigh, well then what seems to be the problem?"

Blake rolled her eyes "take your pick, they are at risk of war and dragging us with them." Blake then reads the list of issues between them "They both condemn each other, China bully's Greece's city states, Greece's armies harass Chinese borders, Greece voted to ban crabs while China did not." The list goes on and covers the past two thousand years.

Weiss then points out the political implications "I and Blake have trade and alliance agreements with Greece while you and Ruby have the same but with China."

Yang could see the risk "So what's the plan to stop this?"

Ruby answered "We don't have a plan, that's why we're here. But two of us can choose one side and leave the other."

Blake didn't like the sound of that "Wow, wow wait. I'm not leaving Greece, I worked hard to secure that friendship."

Weiss too agreed "Yes we all worked hard for our allies but we're going to make the smart move… and join Greece."

Yang expresses her disapproval "Wait, China covers more ground and has more luxury recourses than any other player here. My city's unhappiness level will blast off if I break it off."

Blake didn't care for that "China's a bully plus Greece has a larger army so if it comes to war, Greece is more likely to win"

Weiss agreed "it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. The fact that China is a bully to other city states is something we can't stand for." She says with pride.

Yang then questioned about that and asked, "If that were true then why don't we send troops to defend Venice from the Russians?"

Weiss shook her head and waved her finger "The Russians are too strong." She quickly said and immediately took back her words.

Ruby stands "Girls, this can't be it for our alliance?" They looked at each other and it seemed clear on what to do. They were unable to make a compromise and assumed that everyone was looking out for number one.

 **Blake has broken trade with Ruby**

 **Blake has broken trade with Yang**

 **Weiss has broken trade with Ruby**

 **Weiss has broken trade with Yang**

Yang was ready to break into war with them until her sister stepped in, they all glare at each other. "So… it has come to this…" Ruby asked rhetorically.

Instantly the meeting becomes a shouting match between the four of them when Yang's voice wasn't loud enough she turned to her only weapon and condemned them. In Yang's fury, she accidentally condemned Ruby too. They then began yelling at each other as the other two storms off.

Blake had enough of it all, yelled as she left "Real mature Yang. Real mature!"

Weiss at this point was fed up with this world "I should just go to space… Time and distance from you all would be good for me…"

* * *

And so ended a thousand year old alliance, to many, it was a surprise it actually lasted as long as it did… wow.

* * *

 **New Kingdoms added**

 **Alexander the great of Greece. Not happy that this isn't Sparta!**

 **The beautiful Wu Zetian of China. The eternal enemies of America, because they built the wall first!**

* * *

 **I know that this isn't my best chapter among one or two others, I hoped that it would of been funnier.**

 **don't worry ill try harder next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Praise Be

**Uncivilised Sid RWBY Chapter 6 Our Lords**

2000-BC, The early age of the game.

Ozpin walked in his fresh fields of grown wheat, in his prosperous settlement of Beacon. Ozpin smiles to the clear sky, relaxed with the sun in his face and a hot cup of coffee. Until he heard the terrible bickering of team RWBY. "Blake! I said keep them away!" Yang yelled.

Blake crossed her arms "My Missionary's go where they want, I just so happen to get increased happiness by their work." Yang's eyes turn red, she grits her teeth ready to attack.

Ozpin moved between them, to try and calm them "Girls, Girls what is the problem?"

Yang points to Blake "The problem is Blake won't keep her Missionary's away." What? Ozpin asked, then remembered that religion has started being a thing now. Great.

Blake believed she was actually helping "Yang if you covert. my perks would help solve your food shortage and unhappiness levels."

Yang didn't care "I'm happy enough with my lord thank you."

Weiss then joined the quarrel "Blakes food parks are good, my research is dandy but what can your god do?"

Yang smiles "Well in comparison, Ruby's Christian god promised to vanquish all evil from the world. While my lord Odin, praise be. Promised to rid the world of all Ice Giants… Tell me, when was the last time you saw an Ice Giant?"

Weiss then yelled, "Ice Giants don't exist!"

Yang giggles loudly "Ghahaha! Exactly, my point is proven, thank you!"

Ruby then asks, "Yang what parks does your faith even have?"

Yang mockingly replies "I'm glad you asked sis. Well, your son of god was nailed to a cross while the son of mine has a hammer… Coincidence? I think not!" Yang was obviously using humor to hide the truth that she was left with the leftovers no one wanted.

Ozpin then tried to cool things down again "Girls please, can't we learn from history? Look at the cults of Star Trek and Yoloism. They completely wiped each other out because of their differences." The girls looked upon him with trust and wonder of his words "So, let us learn from them and now each other, to take the good aspects we all share in our beliefs of peace, mercy and compassion. Let us, accept our individualism and tolerate each other's self-expression in unity and equality without fear of tyranny… or persecution."

Ozpin then noticed they were suddenly all gone "Girls… Where did you all go?" he looked left and right and noticed Missionary's and Inquisitors where going back and forth that resulted in a sudden religious war. Ozpin then turned in horror to see that the girls used the open border agreements with Oz too rage war on his neutral land.

Ozpins jaw dropped as Lie Ren appeared then approached Ozpin, they watched side by side as his wheat fields crushed under feet. Ren and Ozpin looked at each other, Ren then asked, "excuse me sir, did you know our lord Monty created us all?"

* * *

 **New Kingdoms added.**

 **Ozpin, the ancient ruler of Beacon. Now fallen, into dust…**

* * *

This was fun to do, and a lot of what Yang says is actual stuff I and others have argued about back at school.

But give me a minute, I'm going to be honest and tell a true story here.

I got a new job and I filled in some forms. Name, date of birth. You know, somewhere in one part was you must register your assigned religion. And I jokingly said, "our Lord Odin and his sons praise be." I just said it and not put it to paper it was a joke.

They all laughed it off and we told the boss too and he laughed then said "Really? I know you can't register for that belief, but you can register as Jedi"

We believed he was joking too but it was true, we argued that I could put myself down as a fictional Jedi on record but not an actual real-world Norse religion? I so then really did try and put myself down as Norse religion, then when I couldn't I complained that my religious beliefs are being oppressed.

In the end I gave up but that's ok, I just put myself down as the next best thing, an attack helicopter.


End file.
